Evan Ross
Evan Ross is the protagonist in the third Goosebumps book, Monster Blood, as well as its sequels, Monster Blood II, Monster Blood III, and Monster Blood IV. History Monster Blood Evan was forced to move to Atlanta, and while his parents were off house hunting, he had to stay with his weird Aunt Kathryn. He soon met a girl named Andy, and bought a can of a strange substance called Monster Blood. At first they had fun playing with it, but over the course of time, the Monster Blood began to grow and soon turned into a blob of mass destruction. Evan's dog, "Trigger" even ate some of it and grew bigger than a horse. Soon Evan and Andy realized that the Monster Blood had been cursed by Aunt Kathryn's cat, Sarabeth, who was a witch that cursed Kathryn into becoming senile and the Monster Blood into becoming a growing mass of green goo. Eventually cornered by a now giant Trigger however, Sarabeth had been sucked into the Monster Blood and shrank back to normal size where it was put back into the can. Trigger also shrank back down to normal size. Soon, Mrs. Ross came to pick Evan up. As Evan was saying goodbye to Andy, she asked him if she could keep the Monster Blood can. However, when he went over to get it, it had vanished. Monster Blood II Soon after moving to Atlanta, Evan excitedly told his classmates about his Monster Blood adventure, but no one beloved him, making him a subject of mockery. After talking back to his teacher, Mr. Murphy, he was forced to clean the cage of the class hamster, Cuddles. Soon, Andy showed up, as she is here staying with her aunt and uncle while her parents are abroad for a year. She brought him the old can of Monster Blood so Evan could use a tiny bit of it to get revenge on Conan. However, the can was actually full now after being exposed to air. They buried the can and after changing their minds about using it, they tried to get it back only to disocver that it had vanished. They suspected that Conan had seen them burying it and after sneaking into his house, they found out they were right and were able to get it back. Andy now wanted to use the blood on Cuddles, but Evan refused. Despite this, Andy feed the blood to Cuddles anyway and he soon grew big. Eventually, he started rampaging around the school. After some attempts to calm Cuddles failed, Evan forced himself to eat some of the Monster Blood so he could grow big and fight Cuddles. A battle ensued and just like it seemed Evan would lose, they suddenly both started shrinking. It turned out that the Monster Blood can had an expiration date and that date was today. They soon shrunk back to normal size. Mr. Murphy congratulated Evan on his victory and gave Cuddles to him as a gift. After he got home, Andy showed up and revealed that her parents found a can of Monster Blood in Germany and sent it to her. They left it in his room and when Evan came back, he saw Cuddles eating some of it. Monster Blood III Evan had to baby-sit his cousin, Kermit, who likes to play mean jokes on Evan and Andy, and likes to make weird mixes of things. They decide to use some of the Monster Blood to get back at Kermit, but Evan accidentally swallowed some and grew at least two stories tall! The police and fire department tried to capture him, thinking he was an alien. Evan had Kermit make a mixture that could shrink him back to normal and the first two mixtures made him blue with feathers and hiccups. The third one works, but Kermit made it too powerful and Evan eventually shrinks to the size of a mouse. Monster Blood IV Evan once again had to babysit Kermit, but Conan the bully and Kermit keep tormenting him and Andy brings to him a new can of Monster Blood. When they open the can, they see that the Monster Blood is blue, not green. Upon opening it, the blue creatures keep multiplying and getting angrier as they drink water. Soon the creatures begin multiplying like crazy, begin drinking all the water, and attacking the children so they can suck up the water in their body. The creatures are stopped, once they got crazy enough and start eating each other. Unfortunately, Conan ate some of the blue Monster Blood and begins drinking a lot of water like the creatures did. He even multiplies and becomes meaner then he usually is. Return to HorrorLand Evan makes an appearance in the Goosebumps Series 2000 book Return to HorrorLand, where he discusses his multiple run-in's with the Monster Bloob substance. General Information Physical appearance Evan is twelve years old, Caucasian, short, and skinny, with curly carrot-colored hair and freckles. In the television series, his hair is straight and blonde. Personality Evan can be a bit fussy sometimes and takes some time to get comfortable wherever he is situated. He has a tendency to think dark thoughts and bad-mouth anyone that he doesn't get along with, such as Kermit and Cuddles. Evan can also be spoiled and stubborn and have an issue over the littlest things such as Aunt Dee's cooking and staying with an old relative while his parents are away, much to his mother's annoyance. He is very uncomfortable with Kermit's experiments and tries to keep out of Conan's way as best as he can. He is very close to Andy as he thinks she is funny, fearless and kind of crazy. He used to have a bit of humor himself, which unfortunately started to fade after his encounter with Monster Blood. Evan has a caring side in him as he tries not to upset anyone and he would try to be as respectful as he can. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''Monster Blood'' ** ''Monster Blood II'' ** ''Monster Blood III'' ** ''Monster Blood IV'' * Goosebumps Series 2000 ** ''Return to HorrorLand'' * Goosebumps Presents ** Monster Blood * Classic Goosebumps ** Monster Blood Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 2 - Monster Blood ** Season 2 - More Monster Blood Actor * Kyle Labine (television series) Gallery GBCard07.jpg|Evan as depicted on a Topps trading card. GBCard08.jpg|Evan as depicted on a Topps trading card. GBCard09.jpg|Evan as depicted on a Topps trading card. Trivia * The books never explained where Evan originally lived before moving to Atlanta. * Evan is one of the most recurring protagonists in the series, as he has the most non-HorrorLand book appearances at five total. He stars in four books, making him tied with Lizzy Morris for the most starring roles in the franchise. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins Category:Male Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 (characters) Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Television series characters Category:Change in Size Category:Original series (characters)